


Poolside

by orbiting_saturn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_saturn/pseuds/orbiting_saturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: " Jared's trying to get his lifeguard certification for a summer job at the local pool. He really needs someone to practice CPR on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> slutty!Jared, some possibly offensive terminology referring to homosexuals. I am not now, nor have I ever been, a lifeguard. Everything outlined herein regarding lifeguard training is completely made-up.

Jared likes orgasms. He discovered they were his very favorite thing when he was twelve and hasn't changed his mind in the seven years following. More than anything, Jared likes assisted-orgasms. It's not like he isn't great at getting himself off, he really _is_ , but there's nothing like feeling another person pressed all tight against him to get him really going. The first time, Tommy Namovski with his clumsy hand wrapped around Jared's dick, he shot his load so hard he was pretty sure his brain-matter might have blasted out of the end of his dick. Two weeks and three days after that, Jared rubbed himself off against the bare swell of Heidi Markson's belly, one hand cupping her small breast, shoved under her bikini top and the girl shaking fretfully beneath him.

After that, Jared thought about the differences in the two. Tommy was all skinny, hard bones and just the barest layer of new muscle. He'd been a little rough with Jared's dick, made these deep grunts when Jared stroked him back. Heidi had been soft everywhere, a layer of baby-fat still clinging to her thighs and stomach. She smelled like chlorine from the pool and tanning lotion. Her skin pinked up with embarrassment when Jared wiped his come off her skin with a damp beach towel. And she wouldn't let him dip his hand into the bottom of her suit to see if he could figure out how to return the favor.

Jared likes summer lays the best, everyone running around half naked, trickles of sweat and pool water dripping into all the shadowed places. Girls in barely there bathing suits, nipples pebbled up all pretty under brightly colored spandex. Boys in board-shorts and trunks, riding water-heavy low on their hips, trails of sun-lightened hair running into the waistbands and slowly bronzing shoulders. Yeah, Jared knew he was a slut, but it wasn't like anyone else needed to know. He was careful not to earn himself a reputation, careful to only play around with people who had enough sense to keep their mouths shut about it.

Some time in his sophomore year, Jared decided that Jensen Ackles would be perfect for that kind of liaison. He had even more to lose than Jared. Jensen was a couple of years ahead of Jared in school, this cool senior with a football scholarship on the way, a right-wing Christian father who might as well have "God Hates Fags" tattooed on his forehead and he was dating Danneel Harris, this luscious little piece of cheerleader that Jared would like to get naked _almost_ as much as her boyfriend.

Jensen and Danneel had gotten lifeguard jobs at the pool the summer before Jared's junior year, before the golden couple was set to head off to separate colleges. Jared had watched them from behind his dark sunglasses, laying himself out on lounge chairs and horsing around with his friends in the deep end. But mostly, he watched Jensen.

Jared wasn't exactly invisible to Jensen, was popular enough to garner a nod of acknowledgement from the older boy or a casual, "What's up, Jay," in passing. Jared wanted more. He wanted Jensen to look at him in that way that speaks of interest, have his eyes darken with some nasty lust, but it never happened. Jensen Ackles was damn sure he was straight and it didn't look like Jared was going to change his mind about it any time soon.

The summer following Jared's junior year, Jensen and Danneel were back to their jobs, grabbing desperately at each other every chance they got like they'd been ravenous over the last year apart. The summer after his senior year, before he was set to go off to college himself, Jensen and Danneel were back at the pool, but they were more restrained, less comfortable even as they played the game of hand-holding and put on the high school sweethearts show.

It's the summer after Jared's freshman year of college. Part of him is sweetly satisfied to be home again, but he's definitely missing the freedom of his new life. People in college were more accepting, and really into exploring their sexuality. It had been one of the best years of Jared's life. But he forgets all that when he hears about Danneel not returning for the summer. There were rumors going all around town, but who knew what was true and what was false? All Jared knew was that Jensen was here, Danneel was _not_ and there was a lifeguard position open at the pool. Jared applied on his second day back and got the job.

Jared is a great swimmer. He might have gone out for the team at some point if he didn't have other extracurricular activities to keep him busy. He looks damn good in the too-small red trunks they give him to wear and the silver whistle hangs just right in the dip of his defined pecs. His body is something he's been working on for a while now, knowing that looking good is key when your number one goal is to get laid as much as possible.

Jensen is put in charge of Jared's training and it couldn't have worked better to his advantage if he were a puppet master. The first day they spend together, it's just him and Jensen at the pool. It hasn't opened to the public yet, giving him three days to get up to snuff. They work on Jared's reaction time the first day, Jensen standing at the poolside with a stopwatch while Jared dives over and over, slicing into the deep end to fetch up the weighted dummy and breaking back to the surface quickly.

They don't stop until Jared has started breathing heavily from the exertion, but Jensen compliments him on his stamina. Jared wants to show him the real advantages of his stamina, but refrains from saying so. Jensen has been friendly, but reserved through the day, taking the training so seriously it's downright adorable.

Jared makes stupid jokes and throws dimpled grins at Jensen until the older boy starts to loosen up a little and finally lets out a few smirks in response to Jared's teasing. The twist of Jensen's plump lips does a ridiculous number on Jared's libido, and the lightly pink V running down Jensen's muscled chest isn't helping matters either.

After Jensen declares that Jared's reaction time is more than satisfactory, they decide to call it a day. They head to the shower room together, shoulders brushing a little as Jared walks a little too closely. In the small, tiled room, surrounded by a few paint-chipped lockers that reek of chlorine, Jared thinks he might catch Jensen throwing him a couple of shy glances while he towels off. He tries not to let it go to his head while he peels his soaked trunks off and wrings them out, heavy drops of water pattering to the tiled floor while he stands shamelessly naked on the other side of the varnished bench seat separating him and Jensen.

Jensen stalls by his locker, spending more time than necessary drying off his torso. Jared doesn't bring attention to it, doesn't linger longer than necessary and heads back to the shower room. There are four showerheads in the small square room and Jared heads for one in the back, letting the water heat to lukewarm before ducking under the spray. He's already lathered his hair up with his travel-sized shampoo/conditioner combo before Jensen joins him.

Over the sound of the spray, Jared can hear the squeaking knobs being twisted on, then a rushing of water to join the groaning pipes. Swiping a palm through the water sluicing down his face, Jared chances a short glance in Jensen's direction and finds him at the shower diagonal from his, back carefully turned towards him. Jared wouldn't mind catching a glimpse of Jensen's cock, but he's more than happy with the view of his strong back, spine curving smoothly into the rise of a sweet, perky ass. Two nice handfuls that Jared would love to squeeze and spread, get his tongue and fingers between the cheeks.

Biting his lip viciously to stave off an inappropriate hard-on, Jared turns away and gets to work soaping his slightly chilled chest. "Dude," Jared says into the misty spray of his shower, "I'm freaking starving. You want to go grab some lunch at Levi's?"

Jensen is silent for a minute before saying, "Um. I don't know, man. I should probably get on home after this." His voice is bouncing off the tile, echoing in the small space, like he's talking directly to the wall.

"Come on, man," Jared cajoles. "Turkey melts and sweet tea. How can you resist? Teenaged waitresses in short pink skirts? Tell me that doesn't sound like Heaven right about now."

Jensen huffs out a laugh, all low and rumble. "Yeah, okay, man. Whatever."

" _Sweeeeet_ ," Jared says back, not even exaggerating his excitement. He twists his shower off again and even manages not to stare at Jensen's naked body as he leaves. "Hurry up, man, before my stomach tries to eat itself."

They throw Jared's bike in the back of Jensen's truck and head over to Levi's, a '50s retro diner that's pretty much the hot spot in their little Texas town. On the way, Jared teases Jensen about the country rock piping out of the speakers, just barely audible over the rushing of hot wind blasting through the open windows. Jensen teases back, guessing correctly that Jared tends to prefer Indie rock sung by boys who look like girls and wail out gritty angst in small New York studios.

Seated in a red vinyl booth at Levi's, Jared and Jensen trade stories about college over sweet tea and a cherry Coke. Their waitress smiles shyly at both of them, flicking her gaze at them under lowered lashes. After she takes their drink orders, she and one of the other high school waitresses giggle quietly, glancing back at them. Jared only notices this because he's trained himself to be aware of people checking him out. Right now though, he's pretty damned focused on Jensen's bow-lipped smiles and meadow-green eyes.

Halfway through their meal, Jared bites the bullet and comes out with it. "So, tell me to fuck off if you want, but I'm pretty curious. What happened with you and Danni?"

Jensen's chewing slows and his eyes drop to his plate. He takes his time swallowing, but still doesn't speak right away. By this point, Jared's mentally kicking himself for killing the easy mood of the moment. Until Jensen finally speaks, hushed enough Jared can barely hear it over the diner noises of cutlery scraping plates and babbling crowds. "Long-distance relationship are _hard_ , man. I mean, yeah, everyone knows that, right? I just really thought I could do it, for Danni, ya know. Turns out I was wrong."

Jared's gives it a minute before responding, takes a long sip of his tea. "So, was there another girl or something?"

"Something like that," is Jensen's very interesting response.

"How'd Danni find out?" Jared asks, laying his elbows on the tabletop and lacing his fingers through each other.

"I told her," Jensen admits with a shrug. "I mean, I didn't go into the ugly details or anything. But I couldn't take the guilt anymore."

Jared nods like he understands. He only vaguely does, since he's never committed himself to one person. He's not completely heartless though. He imagines if there were anyone he really cared about it, he'd have no trouble feeling guilty about infidelity.

"Turns out I wasn't the only one," Jensen reveals, swiping a fry through ketchup and popping it in his mouth. "That's why Danni's not here this summer. She's vacationing with some guy in Key West." Jensen shrugs like it doesn't bother him, but Jared can tell he's putting it on.

"Well, that sucks, man," Jared says truthfully, leaning back and throwing his arm out along the back of the booth. "We'll have to find something to take your mind off of it, won't we?"

The next day at the pool, they're supposed to focus on CPR and Jared isn't even pretending to not be excited about it. He'd had to show proof of his CPR training just to get the job, but the pool owners have a requirement that the skills be demonstrated to their satisfaction.

They start with the dummy, Jared kneeling on a thin towel at the poolside, doing chest compressions on the rubbery false chest, singing Staying Alive in his head before breathing into the obscenely open mouth of the doll.

"Looks good," Jensen tells him after observing Jared's technique a few times. "Now it's time for the live show. You ready?"

When Jenny, the pool manager, explained the requirements of the job, she told Jared he was expected to go through a two-day training program. First gauging his reaction time to poolside crises, then demonstrating CPR on a dummy and after all of that, he would be expected to demonstrate it all on a "live" victim. When Jared found out that Jensen was going to be playing his "live" victim, he'd barely been able to contain himself.

"I was born ready, baby," Jared half-jokes, waggling his eyebrows with a cheesy grin.

Jensen rolls his eyes and shakes his head, smiling just a bit. "Get to your station, douchebag."

As instructed, Jared climbs up to his lifeguard chair and as soon as he's seated, Jensen jumps into the deep end of the pool. Jared waits a moment while Jensen sinks to the bottom like a stone, lets him stew for another moment, just for realism's sake and then dives in after him. Handling the weight and bulk of a man Jensen's size is much more difficult that dealing with the weighted dummy, but there are the fringe benefits of getting to glide his hands over the water-slicked ridges of Jensen's abs.

Even hauling up Jensen's considerable dead weight, Jared gets them back to the surface quickly. Jensen's good at playing dead, all loose-limbed and cumbersome in the water, but Jared has the strength and muscle to deal with it pretty efficiently and only takes one elbow on the jaw for all his efforts while he hefts Jensen over the lip of the pool, rolling him onto his back. Jared follows him out of the water, heaving himself up carefully and crawling over Jensen's prone body to his other side to begin the CPR simulation.

He's all business to begin with, tilting Jensen's head back, pinching his nose to push two long breaths into his mouth. The chest compressions with only half the pressure he would use on a true drowning victim. All business, ha ha ha ha, staying alive, staying alive. And once Jared is satisfied that he's proven his CPRing capabilities, on the next breath, he gets a little friendlier, licking just lightly over the silky skin of Jensen's inner lip.

And just like that, Jensen is done with playing dead. He jolts at the contact, twists his head away and says, "Dude, watch the tongue."

It's so cute, Jared can't help but smile. "Whoops," he says, face still hovering so closely to Jensen's that water from his hair is dripping down on those delectable cheekbones.

"You did that on purpose," Jensen breathes out, eyelashes fluttering prettily against the glare of the sun.

"Did I?" Jared asks and quirks one eyebrow, pointedly not denying or affirming Jensen's accusation.

"Yeah, you did," Jensen says. "I might be small-town, Jared, but I'm not stupid. I know when someone's been flirting with me."

"Is that a problem?" Jared asks, caught out in this awkward pose that's killing his freaking knees, but not daring to move away until this plays out.

"I'm not gay," Jensen tells him. There's something about the way he says it. It's not forceful enough to be convincing, not weak enough to be a confession.

Jared shrugs. "Neither am I."

Jensen rolls his eyes and shakes his head, a little pityingly. "Being part-time queer in a town like this is still queer, any way you slice it, Jay."

"You want me to back off?" Jared offers. He's pretty determined here, and the lack of a violent reaction from Jensen has him pretty hopeful that this could go where he wants it to, but he won't push. If Jensen's not comfortable, it won't be fun and sex should _always_ be fun.

Jensen's still lying there, completely prone on the sun-baked concrete, blinking those glittery eyes up at Jared. He catches that glorious bottom lip in his teeth just briefly, pinking it up even more and _God_ Jared hopes he won't say 'yes'.

As it turns out, Jensen doesn’t actually say anything, just reaches up and drags Jared into a kiss. He falls right into it, opens his mouth to the light lick of Jensen's tongue. It gets filthy real quick, tongues dancing, teeth nipping at lips, Jared bracing himself up over Jensen to get at a better angle.

Jensen's fucking fantastic at this, doing all these nasty things with his mouth that have Jared groaning. The sounds make Jensen smile into the kiss, backing off to nip playfully at Jared's lower lip. When Jared ducks in again to get the kiss back to the dirty mouth-fucking category, Jensen winces and mumbles an "ow" into Jared's seeking mouth.

"Easy there, Casanova," Jensen breaks off the kiss and flattens his palm against Jared's chest to ease him away. "You thump my head against the ground again and you might have to give me real CPR."

When Jensen sits up, Jared feels his lips turn down in a pout. He was pretty happy with having Jensen under him and it's like he's having his favorite toy snatched away from him. "But-"

"And besides," Jensen cuts him off while he's rising up off the ground. "I've heard stories about you. You're gonna have to put in a little more effort if you want to get into _my_ panties."

Standing fully, Jensen looks down at Jared and gives him a wink.

"What? You gonna tell me you're not that kind of girl or something?" Jared quips back, taking the hand that Jensen offers to help lever him off of the ground.

"I just got dumped remember? I'm fragile," Jensen says through a slow smile.

"Want me to wine and dine you, sweetheart?" Jared asks with a matching grin and goes to grab at Jensen's waist.

Jensen dances away from Jared's reaching hands. "Mm, more like beer and burger me. And if you're really good I might let you feel my tits."

Jensen turns toward the locker room, but he throws a teasing smile over his shoulder and Jared just watches him walk away, hands on his hips. He's not sure if Jensen is joking with the prissy act or not, but Jared can't wait to find out. "Challenge accepted!" he shouts after the other man before jogging to catch up.


End file.
